poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze/Transcript
This is the transcript for ''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - School Raze''. Cozy Glow: friendship assistant Panic! at the Weather Factory A magical disruption Emergency meeting in Canterlot Starlight the substitute headmare (again) Ash Ketchum or Cozy Glow the substitute headmare? The Mane Seven travel to Tartarus The Young Six's homework party Passing the gates of Tartarus Chancellor Neighsay takes over An interview with Lord Tirek Lucemon returns/ Captured by Neighsay / Sandbar's betrayal???? Sandbar gets Apple Bloom's help Lord Tirek's bargain and gloating Cozy Glow: The Empress of Friendship/Bowser and the villains enter/"Creature de la Nuit" Escape from Tartarus Headstallion Neighsay Sandbar and the Crusaders Student jailbreak!/Sandbar accept to be the lider Cozy orchestrates an uprising The machinations of Cozy Glow, Lucemon, Bowser and the villains Cutie Mark Crusader Distractors The Young Six and the chancellor Rallying the monsters of Tartarus Cozy, the Crusaders, and a closet Trying to free Starlight Glimmer Opening the Tartarus gates The Young Six vs. Cozy Glow, Bowser and the villains Touched by harmony/The return of magic/Bowser and the villains' defeat/Lucemon absorb Cozy Glow's data The Young Six form Susanoomon/ Susanoomon/Young Six vs Lucemon Falldown Mode / Lucemon Satan Mode appears Susanoomon/Young Six death??? / All Characters tried to defeat Lucemon Satan Mode / The Mane 6 sacrifice * * Lucemon Satan Mode: Do any of you morons have any final words? * Shoutmon: Yeah, it's that you're a- * Raphael: Can you just stop talking for once?! * Lucemon Satan Mode: Hmm, insult me all you want, this is where it ends for you! (The Mane Six weakly get up as they see Lucemon Satan Mode prepare his ultimate attack) * Mane Six: NO!!! * Lucemon Satan Mode: Nihilism Maelstrom! (Twilight quickly puts up a shield as she and her friends get in front of the heroes) * Goofy: Girls, don't! * Mikey Kudo: Save yourselves, run! * Rainbow Dash: Don't worry about us, we'll be alright, I hope. * Sora: But... * Rarity: No matter what happens... * Pinkie Pie: Promise us, you'll still continue to fight, okay? * Sonic: Stop this! * Fluttershy: Sorry we couldn't give you more of a heads up. * Applejack: Yeah, we'll miss all of you. * Izzy Izumi: gasps Girls! * Twilight Sparkle: Goodbye everyone, it's been a pleasure. (Lucemon Satan Mode fires Nihilism Maelstron at the Mane Six, causing a massive explosion) * All Heroes: GIRLS! * Leonardo: NOOOOO!!!!!! * Sora: to his knees, dropping his keyblade before screaming in anguish * Lucemon Satan Mode: Ooh, that's got to hurt! in sinister delight the smoke clear, the shield disappears, the Mane Six, who had dropped to the floor, began to fade away * Spike: Twilight, girls! * SpongeBob: You don't think they- They're not- gasps Could it be- * Emerl: What's happening to them?! * * * * * * * * Goku: (falls to his knees; to Lucemon Satan Mode) You monster. You'll pay for that! You'll pay for that! his Super Saiyan Blue state * Sonic: (nearly enters his dark form, but snaps out of it before going Super Sonic) * * * * Agumon: Agumon... * Gabumon: Gabumon... * Agumon & Gabumon: Warp digivolve to... * WarGreymon: ...WarGreymon! * MetalGaruramon: ...MetalGaruramon! * (WarGreymon and MetalGaruramon fuse into Omnimon) * Omnimon: Omnimon! * Veemon: Veemon! * Wormmon: Wormmon! * Veemon & Wormmon: Warp digivolve to... * Imperialdramon: ...Imperialdramon! * GranKuwagamon: ...GranKuwagamon! * (Imperialdramon and GranKuwagamon fuse into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode) * Imperialdramon Fighter Mode: Imperialdramon Fighter Mode! * Mikey Kudo: Great Fusion! * Shoutmon: Shoutmon! * MetalGreymon: MetalGreymon! * Shoutmon & MetalGreymon: Digivolve to... * OmniShoutmon: ...OmniShoutmon! * ZekeGreymon: ...ZekeGreymon! * Jeremy Tsuguri: Ballistamon! * Ballistamon: Booyah, baby! * Angie Hinomoto: Dorulumon! * Dorulumon: growls * Nene Amano: Sparrowmon! * Sparrowmon: Right! * Jeremy Tsuguri: Starmon, Pickmonz! * Starmon: Yeah! * Pickmonz: Yeah! * Fusion Fighters: Great Fusion! * (The Fusion Fighters digifuse into Shoutmon X7) * Shoutmon X7: Shoutmon X7! Susanoomon/Young Six returns / Lucemon Satan Mode death / Cozy Glow back to normal / Cozy Glow's defeat The Ten Legendary Digimon revives the Mane 6 / Young Six's "graduation" day * * * * * * * * * * * * *'Sandbar:' What's happening? It's a miracle! * * * * * * * * * * Epilogue: Wanna be friends?